You Said We're What?
by Chichiri-Neko
Summary: The sequel to WMC. This is the wives version. Things get even worse for Eriol and Syaoran in this one.


You Said We're What

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me, except the plot. That is a product of my twisted mind, you take, I'll come after you. 

A/N: This takes place after "What Moody Creatures…" so if you haven't read that one, don't read this. Some things may not make sense unless you've read the first one. Or maybe they do. I wouldn't know… ^_^;; A bit of swearing in this one too. Gomen nasai mina-san. I had to put it in there to make it flow better. 

You Said We're What? : The Retort to What Moody Creatures… 

Men, are such imbecilic beings. The lower of the species in my opinion. They really don't know anything. Especially when it comes to the female mind. They can be so clueless. As much as they would like to Think they've figured us out, they never will. It's a hopeless case, no point in trying. 

Our supposedly loving husbands say women are moody. Especially when it comes to Sakura-chan and myself. Moodiness Queens? I don't think so. We're just able to express our feelings clearly, when we feel them. Call it what you will, but we feel the correct term would be expressive. Unlike men, our feelings are more complicated. We don't scurry around them like you would. 

As for your little, blurb on our actions during our pregnancies… Did you NOT pay attention during biology class? I know for a FACT, that YOU were paying attention, Eriol. And if I do say so myself, that year was especially, [pauses to think of an appropriate word] exciting year after that section… 

Tomoyo-chan! You did NOT! do what I think you did, did you? Please say you didn't. 

[calmly looks over at Sakura and raises an eyebrow questioningly] And what exactly do you mean by that? 

[blinks then blushes] Ano… You know. [blushes even more] What we were discussing in class… [gets a shocked expression on her face as something just finally dawns on her] So THAT'S why you and Eriol-kun were always so happy when you showed up for class every morning. 

[simply smiles at Sakura] Can You honestly say you didn't? [Sakura blushes again and turns away mumbling something incoherent] I thought so… I've gotten way off topic now. Where was I? Ah, biology class. [smirks] You complain about babies, yet if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have them. So that, is actually your fault. Babies are, by nature, smelly and loud. This is all they do. Cry. Eat. And shit. There is no way to get around that. 

As for what you think of our twins, Syaoran. [sighs and shakes her head] Haven't you figured out that you are forever cursed to be surrounded by women? It's actually all your okaasama's doing. She told me after our wedding. I thought she was joking. [shrugs] Guess I was wrong. Really makes me start to wonder about all those other things she told me… 

[Tomoyo sweat-drops] You'll have to tell me about some of the things she told you Sakura-chan. [looks down at something] You two said something about a conspiracy going on going on against the men in the world. And we're the leaders of it? [looks back up] I was wondering when you would figure it all out. I was hoping it would take you a little longer… [she smiles slightly and bites her bottom lip, her shoulders slightly convulsing. She looks down before giving in and laughing] Oh kami-sama… I could just imagine the your face Li-kun. This look of complete shock plastered on it as you take in every word I said as the truth. Ohohoho! [covers her mouth daintily with her hand] You're so gullible. 

[Sakura comes back over to stand next to Tomoyo] Oh yeah! And we don't nag you over little stuff! Hell, we rarely ever nag you over anything. You shouldn't lie Syaoran. [waves her finger at the camera, like you do to a little kid when they've done something wrong] I'll always know you do. There's no point in trying to get away with. So I've come to the decision, that you're gonna have to sleep on the couch for a week. Try sneaking back into the bedroom, and I'll add another week. [smiles smugly at the camera] 

[both women yell at the camera] And if we must repeat ourselves to get it though your thick skulls… WE ARE NOT THE MOODIEST CREATURES ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!! [they both glare at the camera for a few seconds longer before turning to look at each other] 

That was good. I think that should teach them to mess with us. [Tomoyo reaches out to stop the recording] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo pressed the rewind button on the camera and turned to Sakura as she waited for it to finish. She smiled at her best friend. "That was fun! We should do this everytime they do something wrong." 

Sakura shook her head. "We can't do it Everytime. I'd be over here doing this at least twenty times a day." She walked to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "He calls me moody and he wonders why?" She giggled as she watched Tomoyo take out the tape and bring it over to the table. 

"Could you hand me that piece of paper please, Sakura-chan?" She asked as she sat down opposite of the brunette. Sakura passed the folded up paper to Tomoyo who had pulled out a tape dispenser from hyperspace and taped it to the tape. 

"What's that paper for Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura took a closer look at the paper and saw Eriol's name written in Tomoyo's neat script. "A note for Eriol-kun?" 

Tomoyo grinned and patted the tape. "Hai. A note. With a few demands on it. It's kind of like what you're doing with Li-kun. Having him sleep on the couch for a week." She stood up and looked toward the door, an evil glint ever present in her eyes. "Only mine is much more fun." She turned to look at Sakura. 

"Let's go give this to the guys before they start wondering where we wandered off to." She said waving the tape in her hand. 

"Hai!" Sakura complied maybe a bit too cheerfully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* knock knock knock * 

Eriol turned his head to look at the door, then looked over at his cute descendent. The light knocking came again and Eriol called for whoever was out there to come in. Both men's eyes widened in surprise when the opened to reveal Tomoyo and Sakura. They smiled sweetly at their husbands as they made their way into the room. Sakura stopped just inside the door, while Tomoyo continued in toward her husband. She stopped in front of him and held out her hand, the tape lying flat on her palm. 

"A present." She simply said as Eriol took the tape from her, still confused from them knocking on the door a few moments earlier. It was as much Tomoyo's house as it was his own, why all of a sudden the knocking? She smiled innocently before turning around and leaving the room with Sakura again. 

Syaoran got up from where he was sitting reading one of the many books that Eriol had in his expansive personal library. "What is that?" 

Eriol stared at the object in his hands. "It's obviously a tape, Xiao Lang. And a note?" He looked up at Syaoran questioningly, but the other boy just shrugged. He pulled off the paper and handed the tape to Syaoran, motioning for him to put it in the VCR in the corner, and turned his attention back to the note. He immediately paled and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

Syaoran looked back at Eriol and gasped. "Hiiragizawa? Daijoubu ka?" He walked quickly back over to the slightly older man. "What's that thing say?" 

Eriol looked up at Syaoran and gulped. "It's from Tomoyo-chan." He held up the paper for the boy to take. 

Syaoran took the piece of paper and read what it said. He looked a little shocked as well. At least at first. Then he tried to hold back his laughter. 

__

'Eriol-kun, 

That was quite a lovely performance you and Li-kun put on. But I'm afraid most of which you said were wrong. Sakura-chan and myself were not very pleased when we turned on the TV and saw you calling us "Moody Creatures" and "Moodiness Queens." 

We both thought about it and decided to correct what you got wrong. Please watch the tape very carefully. For your love life may require it. 

Sakura-chan's punishment for this, Thing, you two did, may be a little lenient. Mine, however. Shall not be. You knew from the beginning, not to mess with a Daidouji. You took a chance however, and somehow managed to win my heart. But THIS! This was just too much. 

My punishment for you is: 

1.) You sleep on the couch for the next MONTH. Everytime you try to get me to shorten the time, another week shall be added. 

2.) You have to take care of the baby after work for two weeks. And no complaining about smelly diapers. 

3.) You are Nakuru-chan's new sweets-taste tester. I have already discussed this with her and she said she has some already made waiting to be eaten. There is no way to get out of this. And you MUST eat every sweet thing she has made. I will free you from this when I feel you have had enough.

And 4.) You're not allowed to go anywhere outside the house unless it's for work. You can't go out to parties (not that you do anyway), go out to bars, strip clubs, or anywhere else you may consider going. 

If you break any of these punishments, I will add more on. Aishiteru, Tomoyo' 

"That was great." Syaoran handed the paper back to Eriol, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. "You're gonna have even LESS of a life now." 

"Shut up. You don't have to rub it in." He got up and crossed the room to the TV. "We might as well watch this now. It's not like I really have anything else to do. And I'm not in too much of a hurry to die from an overdose of sugar..."

~ Owari ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end? Should I keep going with this? I'm actually liking how this has ended, so I'm prolly gonna leave it like this. ^_^ 

Tomoyo has such a way words, ne? Hehehe. I shared the note part with my friends before I typed it up, they all loved it. Almost as much as I did! Haha. Did I make them too mean? I think they're just the right meanness. Umm, concerning the little thing about their biology class and what happened after that lesson… Well, you can totally blame that on my boredness in Pre-Cal. The mind wanders to interesting thoughts when you get bored. ^_^;; 

Okay. I've made a decision that if I get, umm… at least 15 reviews, I'll try to come up with a sequel to this part. I might have to actually strain my brain for that too… v.v;; Okay? Okay. I hope all you people who read this liked it. Please review. Make me feel loved. ~ Chichiri Neko


End file.
